<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【贺红】诉说 by chunshanhenwu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359299">【贺红】诉说</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu'>chunshanhenwu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chunshanhenwu/pseuds/chunshanhenwu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>矛盾</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>贺天/莫关山 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【贺红】诉说</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>不大不小的教室只剩下两人，窗玻璃被雨打得嘀嗒响，湿寒气透着缝隙钻进来，莫关山红着鼻子忍不住打了个喷嚏。</p><p>    “啊啾！”</p><p>    “冷了怎么不多穿几件？”贺天见此忍不住皱了下眉，拉开外套脱下扔给那个擤鼻涕的人。</p><p>    “昨晚洗澡有点晚，困了就睡了过去，醒来水都冷了。”</p><p>    莫关山难得这么和气的说事，抬手把揉皱的纸巾丢进垃圾桶里，抖开外套往身上披，贺天就这么看，看着那个人竟显得有些病态的娇弱，温温的，平日的刺毛都被熨平了，斜过来的那张脸眼睑透着红，眼底含着水，一副可以任人欺负的样儿。</p><p>    贺天听到他说洗澡睡着忍不住说：“你傻啊，这么大人了洗澡也能睡，身体不舒服就先去休息！”</p><p>    “不行，我还要去打工。”</p><p>    “你家条件还可以，你为什么非得勉强自己？”</p><p>    “不为什么！！因为我自个儿乐意！”莫关山抬起眼朝贺天嚷了一句，言下之意是你别管太多了，是他自己心甘情愿的，身体是病是伤都是他自愿的，犯不着你贺天这么对我说。</p><p>    莫关山有些生气，憋着火，喘着气，转而一想觉得他也是好意劝自己，被自己这么一吼肯定不会是什么好心情，心性渐渐平息下来，没想到贺天就那么静静看着他，额前的发丝遮住了眼眸，倒是有些落寞和哀伤，他慢慢开口：“那你……你也要注意休息，太累了，不好。”</p><p>    哄小孩儿似的语气让莫关山错愕，反应过来了倒是有些自己结巴地说：“我会的，我…我只是…只是心里有些压力，想用工作来填满自己，强迫自己不要想太多，你…不用担心。”</p><p>    “压力？是蛇立跟你说什么了吗你才这样的？我去找他算账！！”贺天避着那个让莫关山感到敏感的话题，那是莫关山家庭的事，他说完就要去找蛇立，脸上此时全是气势汹汹的锋芒。</p><p>    莫关山想急忙拦住他，手够不着他的衣服，起身就去抱住贺天，“没有，不是，你冷静一点，是我自己的问题，跟任何人没有关系！”</p><p>    劝解是件很耗费精力的事情，气息激荡在两人之间，贺天咬着后槽牙，面庞轮廓绷得坚硬，像头倔强的公牛一个劲儿往前冲，他不该是这样被情绪左右的人，可一旦牵扯到了莫关山身上，就会不由自主的担心。</p><p>    眼底锈红得厉害，莫关山见到他这副样子，吸了一口气，抚了抚他的脊背。</p><p>    真是的，我都什么都还没有说呢，就把自己气成这个样子，莫关山心想，咽了口口水说：“贺狗鸡，你为什么对我是这种态度呢……”</p><p>    “我会……会忍不住想逃避的。”莫关山说到此猛地低下头，这是他的心里话了，进退两难的想法逼得他逃避，胸膛急促的喘息是他说出这番话难堪的表现，不知不觉却也表明了其中心意。</p><p>    晚霞烧尽白云，窗外的色彩晕染了内心复杂的两个人，莫关山不敢看他，贺天低头看着怀里的人，半晌，“原来你去打工是因为这个。”</p><p>    “是我的错，是我有点急迫了，没考虑到你。”</p><p>    “但是感情这种事我也很难说清楚，我不是个知难而退的人，我知道心里要的是什么，无论是荆棘密布，还是刀山火海阻隔在眼前。”</p><p>    “我所爱的我会珍惜在心里，不让他受到任何的伤害。”</p><p> </p><p>    贺天把心都掏出来了，他现在想看莫关山的反应，他是否能接受自己所说的心意。</p><p>    莫关山不敢动，贺天说出的每一句话都像在往他肉里抽打，痛感传到心底里，可这痛为什么却是甜蜜的，甜的他想哭，第一次面对如此赤裸热忱的感情，怕这样热烈的火烧到自己而退缩到阴暗的角落里，把自己逼得满身压力。</p><p>    一声哽咽响起，贺天紧紧抱住他，蹭着莫关山的发丝轻轻的安慰他，“不怕不怕，难受了就冲我来。”</p><p>    莫关山哭得上气不接下气的，迷迷糊糊打着哭嗝说：“嗯，知……知道……了。”</p><p>    弱势的莫关山让贺天更加的心疼，巴不得抱回家好好对他，这时候贺天趁热打铁的问：“那你愿不愿意？”</p><p>    “让……让我……考虑考虑吧”</p><p>    贺天握着莫关山的手，柔声说：“嗯，好，我等你！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>